1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal that may be connected to a video display apparatus placed in a vehicle, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Meanwhile, a terminal may be connected to a video display apparatus disposed in a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘in-vehicle video display apparatus’) to display content. Here, the in-vehicle video display apparatus may include any apparatus installed in a fixed type apparatus or a detachable apparatus and having a function of imaging the exterior of a vehicle through a camera for a driver's convenience, guiding a vehicle to a destination, and outputting an image and a sound allowing a user to view and listen to.
An in-vehicle video display apparatus is generally attached to a dash board positioned in front of a driver's seat, and it may be designated as a head unit (H/U), for example. In this manner, as in-vehicle video display apparatuses have been digitalized and functions of mobile terminals have been diversified, services interworking between head units and mobile terminals have been increasingly developed. For example, a navigation application or a service screen of a mobile terminal may be displayed in the same manner in a display of a head unit within a vehicle, or a mobile terminal may be manipulated by a head unit.
However, for safe driving, manipulations to control an application or a service screen as mentioned above through a head unit and a mobile terminal are limited while a vehicle is running.